


love me now - Snowbarryfan_2007 - The Flash (TV 2014) [Archive of Our Own]

by Snowbarryfan_2007



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowbarryfan_2007/pseuds/Snowbarryfan_2007
Summary: hey guys ! so you might not be hearing from me for a while because i will be going back to school and i wont be able to give more content .this is not goodbye .this is just temporary .the song in this story is from lilly singhs video.it is called love me now by john legend .Happy women's daynon canon compliant .kudos and comments are welcomed.i do not own a beta so all mistakes are mine .
Relationships: Barry Allen & Caitlin Snow, Barry Allen/Caitlin Snow





	love me now - Snowbarryfan_2007 - The Flash (TV 2014) [Archive of Our Own]

love me now - Snowbarryfan_2007 - The Flash (TV 2014) [Archive of Our Own]

  * Main Content



#  [Archive of Our Own beta](https://archiveofourown.org/)

[Log In](https://archiveofourown.org/users/login)

User name or email: 
    
Password:
    

Remember Me 

  * [Forgot password?](https://archiveofourown.org/users/password/new)
  * [Get an Invitation](https://archiveofourown.org/invite_requests)



### Site Navigation

  * [Fandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/menu/fandoms)
    * [All Fandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/media)
    * [Anime & Manga](https://archiveofourown.org/media/Anime%20*a*%20Manga/fandoms)
    * [Books & Literature](https://archiveofourown.org/media/Books%20*a*%20Literature/fandoms)
    * [Cartoons & Comics & Graphic Novels](https://archiveofourown.org/media/Cartoons%20*a*%20Comics%20*a*%20Graphic%20Novels/fandoms)
    * [Celebrities & Real People](https://archiveofourown.org/media/Celebrities%20*a*%20Real%20People/fandoms)
    * [Movies](https://archiveofourown.org/media/Movies/fandoms)
    * [Music & Bands](https://archiveofourown.org/media/Music%20*a*%20Bands/fandoms)
    * [Other Media](https://archiveofourown.org/media/Other%20Media/fandoms)
    * [Theater](https://archiveofourown.org/media/Theater/fandoms)
    * [TV Shows](https://archiveofourown.org/media/TV%20Shows/fandoms)
    * [Video Games](https://archiveofourown.org/media/Video%20Games/fandoms)
    * [Uncategorized Fandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/media/Uncategorized%20Fandoms/fandoms)
  * [Browse](https://archiveofourown.org/menu/browse)
    * [Works](https://archiveofourown.org/works)
    * [Bookmarks](https://archiveofourown.org/bookmarks)
    * [Tags](https://archiveofourown.org/tags)
    * [Collections](https://archiveofourown.org/collections)
  * [Search](https://archiveofourown.org/menu/search)
    * [Works](https://archiveofourown.org/works/search)
    * [Bookmarks](https://archiveofourown.org/bookmarks/search)
    * [Tags](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/search)
    * [People](https://archiveofourown.org/people/search)
  * [About](https://archiveofourown.org/menu/about)
    * [About Us](https://archiveofourown.org/about)
    * [News](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts)
    * [FAQ](https://archiveofourown.org/faq)
    * [Wrangling Guidelines](https://archiveofourown.org/wrangling_guidelines)
    * [Donate or Volunteer](https://archiveofourown.org/donate)
  * Search Works 

Work Search: tip: lex m/m (mature OR explicit)




  * Skip header



### Actions

  * Comments
  * [Share](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785373/share)
  * Download
    * [AZW3](https://archiveofourown.org/downloads/25785373/love%20me%20now.azw3?updated_at=1596986474)
    * [EPUB](https://archiveofourown.org/downloads/25785373/love%20me%20now.epub?updated_at=1596986474)
    * [MOBI](https://archiveofourown.org/downloads/25785373/love%20me%20now.mobi?updated_at=1596986474)
    * [PDF](https://archiveofourown.org/downloads/25785373/love%20me%20now.pdf?updated_at=1596986474)
    * [HTML](https://archiveofourown.org/downloads/25785373/love%20me%20now.html?updated_at=1596986474)



### Work Header

Rating: 
    

  * [Teen And Up Audiences](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Teen%20And%20Up%20Audiences/works)


[Archive Warnings](https://archiveofourown.org/tos_faq#tags): 
    

  * [Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Choose%20Not%20To%20Use%20Archive%20Warnings/works)
  * [No Archive Warnings Apply](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/No%20Archive%20Warnings%20Apply/works)


Category: 
    

  * [F/M](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/F*s*M/works)


Fandom: 
    

  * [The Flash (TV 2014)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/The%20Flash%20\(TV%202014\)/works)


Relationships: 
    

  * [Barry Allen & Caitlin Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Barry%20Allen%20*a*%20Caitlin%20Snow/works)
  * [Barry Allen/Caitlin Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Barry%20Allen*s*Caitlin%20Snow/works)


Characters: 
    

  * [Barry Allen](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Barry%20Allen/works)
  * [Caitlin Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Caitlin%20Snow/works)


Additional Tags: 
    

  * [Children](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Children/works)
  * [Food as a Metaphor for Love](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Food%20as%20a%20Metaphor%20for%20Love/works)


Language: 
     English 
Stats:
    

Published:
    2020-08-09
Words:
    551
Chapters:
    1/1
Kudos:
    5
Hits:
    99

##  love me now 

###  [Snowbarryfan_2007](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowbarryfan_2007/pseuds/Snowbarryfan_2007)

### Notes:

> hey guys ! so you might not be hearing from me for a while because i will be going back to school and i wont be able to give more content .this is not goodbye .this is just temporary .the song in this story is from lilly singhs video.it is called love me now by john legend .  
>  Happy women's day
> 
> non canon compliant .kudos and comments are welcomed.i do not own a beta so all mistakes are mine .

### Work Text:

Love me now.

Once upon a time, there was a city called Central City .it was the home to many heroes and villains. The most famous villain was a woman who called herself killer frost. She was a very sarcastic person who was rumoured to be the destroyer of the most famous hero in the city. his name is the flash. he is a person that can run at high velocities and can run faster than the speed of light. He has multiple partners, such as elongated man, kid flash, jessie quick and vibe. the flash had caught killer frost and held her in a prison in STAR labs .the thing was that the flash wasn’t the one to break killer frost and turn back into killer frost ,it was Barry Allen .it had always been Barry Allen in Caitlin snows world .he was the answer to everything that happened to her .he was the reason Ronnie died ,twice .he was the reason to most of her problems but he was also the solution to her problems .when she was scared ,she held his hand .when she got drunk ,he stayed with her and made sure she was safe ,when she was sad ,he lifted her spirits and over time she realised that she had feelings for him and she got so jealous of seeing him and iris together that she found herself giving in to her dark side and embraced it but what she didn’t know was that Barry and iris had broken up during the time she left to be evil .apparently Barry wasn’t himself at all ,he was pushing everyone to find her .when they fought her the first time ,she put an icicle through his leg and everyone thought that it was killer frost was kissing him to freeze him but it was Caitlin that took control for a few seconds and kissed him before he froze .second time, she froze him into an ice cube and mailed him back to STAR labs .after they caught her and turned her back into Caitlin ,Barry confessed to Caitlin that he had feelings for her and after a week of getting her thoughts and feelings in order ,she told him that she had feelings for him too. They started dating and after three years, Barry proposed to her in the best way possible. they went to a live concert and Barry stopped them half way through their routine and started singing:  
I don’t know who’s going to kiss you when I’m gone  
So, I’m going to love you now, like is all I have  
I know it will kill me when its over  
So, I don’t want to think about it  
I want you to love me now  
He sang and pulled out a red velvet box and got on one knee on the stage and said “Caitlin snow, will you marry me?” and Caitlin jumped on the stage and screamed “yes! “  
Three years later  
Caitlin snow was in hospital giving birth to their first baby boy. His name is henry Thomas snow Allen.  
9 months later  
Caitlin snow was giving birth to their baby girl, Nora dawn snowallen .  
All four of them lived happily ever after (ynow, for a superhero family, that was always fighting crime)  
THE END

### Actions

  * ↑ Top



###  Comments

[Bippity_Bop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bippity_Bop), [Kelly2242](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelly2242), and [Cris_Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cris_Snow) as well as 2 guests left kudos on this work!  (collapse)

Post Comment

Note:
    All fields are required. Your email address will not be published.
Name: 
Email: 

Comment 

10000 characters left

  


### Footer

  * #### About the Archive

    * [Site Map](https://archiveofourown.org/site_map)
    * [Diversity Statement](https://archiveofourown.org/diversity)
    * [Terms of Service](https://archiveofourown.org/tos)
    * [DMCA Policy](https://archiveofourown.org/dmca)
  * #### Contact Us

    * [Report Abuse](https://archiveofourown.org/abuse_reports/new)
    * [Technical Support and Feedback](https://archiveofourown.org/support)
  * #### Development

    * [otwarchive v0.9.292.18](https://github.com/otwcode/otwarchive/commits/v0.9.292.18)
    * [Known Issues](https://archiveofourown.org/known_issues)
    * [GPL](http://www.gnu.org/licenses/gpl-2.0.html) by the [OTW](http://transformativeworks.org/)




End file.
